In my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 4281652 I disclosed anaesthesia breathing apparatus based on a preferential flow directing means resulting in a valveless Mapleson A system convertible to a Mapleson D or E, thereby combining the advantages of all the systems with the smallest fresh gas flow requirements.